custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
The Darkness Remains
The Darkness Remains is a discontinued story serial focusing on the events in Karda Nui prior to the Toa Mata's arrival. 'TDR IS CANCELED!' Face it: TDR was going nowhere. I'm shutting TDR down to make way for a better story involving Stealth, Bartanax, Tobecc, ect. Sorry if you enjoyed TDR, but I didn't really enjoy writing it. '-Bioniclemaster1998' Chapter 1 06-21 '' ''8:00 P.M. '' ''The Codrex Helryx was assigned a mission unusual for a Toa: make more Toa. What kind of job was this? They already had enough! The Toa Mata on Mata Nui were taking care of most things already. Why would they need more help? That was what she thought. Until now. She was informed that one of the Brotherhood of Makuta was an undercover agent in the Order of Mata Nui, and they needed a specialized group of Toa to root them out. After this, these Toa would be sent on undercover missions that did not exist to anyone outside of the Order. They would also not be the softies normally made into Toa. These Toa would not be taught the Toa Code. They would be taught to kill their enemies, eliminate the target, and be willing to do anything to accomplish their goal. Basically, the Spartan team of all the other Toa. She was consumed in her own thoughts until a scientist came to her and said, "Helryx?" "What?" Helryx replied. "We are ready to begin." With that, Helryx and the scientist went to the DNA creation laboratory. "The interface is simple," the scientist explained. "All you have to do is..." "I know what to do," Helryx cut off. She pushed the scientist away from the interface and started to get to work with the leader personality. "Let's see..." she said. "Let's try no-nonsense... and, of course, leader... and..." She went about entering personality traits and intelligence. Afterward, she had the DNA created and extracted from the creation chamber. She could see the strands of DNA in the jar. Better not drop it... she thought. She took it to the materializer. There was no need to design the body: the DNA contained all the physical traits of the Toa as well. She put the DNA cylinder into the materializer and stepped back into the safe zone. It was dangerous in there. It used a contained radiation field; miniature explosions were everywhere, and blinding light was flashing out of it. The scientist put down extra protosteel walls for maximum protection against the dangers of the materializer. When it was over, a Toa of ice fell out of the materializer. He was unconscious, so they dragged him to a protosteel holding cell and observation room. His physical appearance looked normal, just as the DNA specified, but the personality could be different. In the observation room, they noted the Toa's behavioral patterns. They were perfect. The proof being that he busted out of the cell. Alarms went off, and everyone in the Codrex was ordered to search for him. Instead of panicking, (which was why nobody knew where she was) Helryx decided to follow him silently. She watched him go to the armory, and thought to herself, Maybe there is something wrong with the DNA. How could he know here the armory was? She did not reveal her presence until he finished getting armor and weapons. He took some shin guards, shoulder guards, a chestplate, a light blue mask of strength, and a double-barreled recon shotgun. Like he would need a mask of strength... never in my life have I seen someone tear through solid protosteel without help, she thought. When he turned around, he saw Helryx, and his first instinct was to pull the trigger. "Wait!" Helryx shouted. "Why should I?" the Toa of ice replied back. "Well, let's see here..." she said. "Number one, you are outnumbered," she said, as mechanical drones flew in behind her. "Number two, if you stay here in the Codrex, you will be trained in professional combat and know how to use that weapon you're holding better. And finally, number three: if you stay, you will be the leader of your own elite special ops team." The Toa of ice thought about this. "Fine. I'll stay." "Good." Helryx replied. "Follow me," she said. The drones moved out of her way, and she and the Toa of ice left the armory. "So....what's your name?" Helryx asked. "I call myself Bartanax," he said. "You?" "I'm Helryx," she replied. They came to a stop at the end of the hallway. "Here we are," Helryx said. "This is where you will be staying. Customize it as you wish." "Thanks." Bartanax replied. "Oh, and one more thing," she said. "What?" Bartanax replied. "Try not to break it this time." Bartanax couldn't help but smirk a little, and went in the room. Chapter 2 06-22 9:00 A.M. Bartanax awoke to gunshots. He jumped out of his bed and scrambled for his weapon, when he heard laughter. He turned around to see Helryx holding a gun. "That was too funny! You should have seen yourself!" Bartanax was more than slightly annoyed. "Don't do that again," He said. "Because next time, I'm shooting." Helryx was still laughing. "Yeah, right. Follow me. You're going to meet your team and go on a training mission." Helryx left the room, and Bartanax followed, cursing under his breath. When they got to the end of the corridor, there were three other Toa and one Matoran. "Here's your team." Helryx said. Bartanax looked at them all. There was a Toa of water, air, fire, and a Matoran. "Where are the Toa of earth and stone?" Bartanax asked. "We had....a slight problem with the materializers..." Helryx replied, gesturing to two destroyed materializers. "I'll go over your team for you," Helryx said. "Tobecc , Toa of water, Jorilecs , Toa of air, Valrixx , Toa of fire, and Stealth, decorated combat veteran." Bartanax looked at Stealth than back to Helryx and said, "A little short, don't you think?" "That's what his enemies say right before he kills them." Helryx replied." "I see." Bartanax said, backing away. Stealth laughed. "It's okay, man. I get that all the time. But seriously though, call me short one more time, and I'll gouge your eyes out." "Sure.....I'm Bartanax." Bartanax replied unsurely. "Pleasure to meet you." Stealth replied. After familiarizing and introducing himself to the rest of the team Helryx said, "Alright then, Spartans, you are about to go on a simulated combat training mission. Work as a team, and listen to Bartanax's orders. Bartanax, don't take complete control--work as a team. Now, let's move!" Training Room 9:05 A.M. Bartanax and his team were inside the holographic training room, while Helryx was debriefing them. "-And finally, your heads-up display, or HUD," She said. "Your HUD has a croshair in the center for aiming, a health monitor, ammo counter, grenade counter, communication signal and radar built in. Your masks have been modified to have a buit in HUD so you don't have to use helmets. To toggle between on and off, just press the button on the side of your mask. Does anyone have a question?" The Spartans were silent. "Okay then. I'll step out and activate the simulation," Helryx stepped out, closed the door, and activated the simulation. In a blinding flash of light, the group found themselves sitting in a flying helicopter-like vehicle in a desert area. "Whoa......I"m getting dizzy...is this real?" Valrixx said. "No," Bartanax replied. "Its a holographic combat simulation. Now according to my HUD, we are ETA two minutes from the drop zone. So ready your weapons, turn on your HUD, and prepare to strike." The Spartans did what he said, and about two minutes later, the vehicle landed and dropped them off. "Alright," Bartanax said. "There are enemies advancing up the hill. Stealth, you take sniper position. Jorilecs, move up front. Valrixx, you follow him. Tobecc, you take the bombs and circle overhead. I'll go and help Valrixx and Jorilecs." Without saying a word, Valrixx, Jorilecs, and Bartanax moved up front, Tobecc grabbed the bombs, and flew into the air, and Stealth went onto the plateau just meters away from them. Bartanax zoomed in 10x on his HUD and saw hideous looking creatures running towards them. Bartanax counted at least 100 of them. Bartanax said over the communication signal, "Whoa! Tobecc, fly forward until you can see the enemy without zooming in on your scope. Once you are there, drop all the bombs you have. You need to take out as many as possible. Stealth, take out as many as you can on your current clip. Don't waste another one. Jorilecs, Valrixx, and I will take out the rest whenever they get here." Following his orders, Stealth zoomed in on his sniper rifle and killed the creature at the front of the army, ejected the shell out of his rifle, then cocked it, and got ready to take the next shot. Tobecc then flew above the army and let go of all the bombs she was holding and flew away to avoid the explosion. Unfortunately for her she wasn't quite far enough away, and she was hit by part of the explosion, her wings shattered, and she fell to earth, making a cracking noise when she hit the ground.She let out a scream of pan. "GAHHH!!!" She then activated the communiation signal on her HUD. She was almost breathless, so her voice was barely heard on the comlink. "This is Tobecc to all Spartans--I've dropped the bombs---and I've been injured---I need backup ASAP!" Bartanax then acknoledged her by saying "Acknoledged. I'm on my way. Bartanax out." He looked at Jorilecs and Valrixx. "You two stay here and keep this area secure. I'm going to get Tobecc and bring her back here." "Yes, sir." They both replied. Bartanax mounted the shotgun on his back and ran toward what was left of the creatures' army, who were advancing on Tobecc, who was lying on the ground, obviously in pain. Bartanax saw that there wasn't but ten meters between them and her, so he ran faster. But in no time they were there. One of the cretures picked her up, and was about to stab her through the chest, whenever Bartanax jumped up in the air, shot the creature with his shotgun, grabbed Tobecc, and landed. One of the creatures advanced to him, tried to bite him, but he elbowed it, stabbed it with the blade on the end of his shotgun, then pulled the trigger. Another lunged at him, he staggered backwards, dropped his shotgun, then lurched forward, and punched the creature in face. When it fell over, he grabbed it and snapped its neck. One of the others lurched forward and tackled him before he could get his gun. On the other side of the battlescape, Stealth was watching this, and sniped out the creature that tackled him. Over the com signal Bartanax said, "I owe you one." Stealth replied, "Don't mention it." After seing that there were only about five of them left, Bartanax got his shotgun, reloaded it, and took care of the problem. After they were dead, Bartanax radioed the helicopter pilot and said, "Area secure. Requesting pickup at co-ordinates 40N, 11W." The pilot replied saying, "Acknoledged. Coming to your location ETA 5 minutes." He then proceeded to radio the other Spartans. "Alright, Tobecc is safe, and the creatures arre destroyed. a helicopter is coming to your area soon. Bartanax out." Five minutes later, the helicopter came, and Bartanax got himself and Tobecc and what was left of her equipment on to the helicopter. "Alright, let's go get the other Spartans, and then we'll move out." Bartanax ordered. "Yes sir." The pilot acknoledged. They picked up the other Spartans, took off, and in a flash of light, the Spartans were out of the helicopter, Tobecc was fine, the Spartans were in the training room, and the simulation was over. Training Room 9:30 A.M. "Well done Spartans. I'll go over your combat report," Helryx stated. "Okay, Bartanax..." Helryx said. " Leadership is action, not position. You were the leader in both ways. You kept the team under control, and showed great combat skill. You were quite the gunslinger." Once again, Bartanax could not help but smirk. "Jorilecs and Valrixx..... your reports were so similar, I'm combining them. You two may not have fought, but you showed that you can follow orders. Well done." Helryx then directed her attention to Stealth. "Stealth...I have already work with you before. Great work, as usauall." Helryx paused for a moment. "Now for Tobecc. You, as Jorilecs and Valrixx did, followed orders very well. However, keep in mind that if this were a real combat situation, it would have taken months to recover form that blast. Alright Spartans, you are now dismissed. I recommend all of you exept Bartanax and Stealth study some combat techniques. If you choose do do so, get a bite to eat when you're done." The Spartans disassembled, and went to do their respective tasks. Chapter 3 One month later... Helryx called the Spartans to the debriefing room once more. But this time, it wasn't for discussion of their next practice meeting.... "Good evening, Spartans. Take your seats," She said. Doing as she said, all five of them sat down. "As you know, you have been trianing to take out the traitor..." "Yes..." Valrixx replied impatently. "Well, I hope you all learned something from your training, because today you are going to start looking for him." "Finally!" Stealth exclaimed. "Some'' '''REAL ''action around here!" "Patience, Stealth," Helryx said calmly. {C "We have to do this without seeming suspicious. We will interrogate every order member until we find the traitor." "Wait one second..." Tobecc said. "We were training for a month just for an interrogation?" "She has a point," Bartanax commented. "If people would quit interrupting me," Helryx said, annoyed. "Maybe I could show you where your training will help. He obviosly isn't going to turn himself in once he reveals himself. When he fights back, you fight back harder. Kill him, if nessisary. This is a Brotherhood member we're talking about, so you'll need skill to take care of him, and that's why we've traind you for a month. Now, any questions?" As per ususual when Helryx asks if they have questions, the Spartans were silent. And as per ususuall, Helryx gave the same response: "Alright then, let's move!" Characters *Helryx *Bartanax *Tobecc *Valrixx *Stealth *An unidentified scientist *Several robotic drones *The Toa Mata *A holographic helicopter pilot *Hundreds of holographic creatures Category:Stories Category:The Darkness Remains